A Change in Routine
by BBAddict
Summary: It has become a routine for them, this weekly Tuesday evening dinner. But tonight there will be a change, because tonight it seems there may not just be friendship and understanding... tonight, there may be love. BB


_**A huge, gigantic fluff bunny ate me.**_

So be warned, and please enjoy :)

_**Oh, and I'm really sorry if I have missed any mistakes... I proofed several times but it's quite late here, I'm kinda tired, and more importantly my Booth dreams are calling me. You can understand ;)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them, but Booth sure as hell owns me.**_

* * *

It has become a routine. A recurring night for them to fall away from the dominant cloud that carries them through their never ending, difficult days. A way for them to pretend, for just a night, that they are two everyday people, who know not of the dangers of the world, the inner workings of a killer's mind, the pain and struggle of a helpless victim. No, here he is just a man, and she is just a woman.

He picks her up at six o'clock, not a minute later. She walks out the sliding glass doors just as the sun is forfeiting its power to the patient moon. His breath hitches as he sees her, her smile creates and captures the curves of her face. He leans over and opens her door and she greets him with warm eyes and he whispers a soft 'hey'. They ride in comfortable silence.

They arrive at the small Italian restaurant that, with the exception of one missed week due to a pressing case, they have come to call their Tuesday evening home. They greet Rosetta with warm smiles. She steps aside and they make their own way to their usual table, a small corner booth that awaits them in the softly lit corner. 

He orders a pizza, she a risotto. With a small grin, he eats her mushrooms, with a nudge to his shoulder, she steals his olives. They talk and laugh, discussing his son's latest interest, her nieces' latest adventures. She teaches him about her favorite painters, her favorite musicians. He tells her of his Great Uncle's grocery store, and she asks after his sister-in-law, who is in her third trimester.

They finish their wine, a bottle of fine red, as they savor the mixture of blackberry and cedary oak. She drinks a little more than him, knowing that he is always the driver. He slides out of the seat, and waits for her to gather her jacket and bag. Helping her into her coat, he places a hand on her lower back as they nod a thank you to Rosetta and make their way out the door.

He drives her home, walks her to her door, and softly touches two fingers to her cheek in a bid goodnight. She smiles at him, a small, gracious smile. She closes the door, leaving him to feel the same stab of disappointment that their favorite night of the week is over.

But tonight, the fourteenth Tuesday of their recurring indulgence, tonight is different.

"You're late, Booth." She teases him, sliding into the car, treating his eyes to a marvelous sight as he appreciates the perfect cut of her sleeved black dress. She clasps her cream coat as she slides into her spot by his side, offering him a cheeky smile as she shakes her head at his sudden lapse in punctuality.

As he grins back at her, his right hand moves toward her as his fingers tickle the left side of her waist. She chuckles and playfully slaps his hand away, grazing her fingers over his before bidding them a momentary farewell. 

"Yeah I got caught up. Cullen in the hall, actually."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, apparently he's gone from disliking you to asking after you regularly. Got yourself a fan there, Bones." he waggles his eyebrows at her suggestively and she roles her eyes, chuckling lightly. Under the flickering glow of the streetlights, he thinks he sees a crimson blush tint her cheeks.

"Bones! I can't believe it! You're blushing?"

Her head whips around to stare at him, her mouth gaping open. "What? Of course not!" she replies, but he simply ignores her truth, choosing to play instead.

"Well, my-oh-my! All this time and you're holding a candle for the big Director, eh?" He lifts his hand to clutch his chest, over his heart, as he forces a pained expression to his face. 

"I'm hurt, Bones. I demand to know how long has this been going on! And right under my nose... I can't ... why Bones? WHY!" he cries out, wailing his last word which echoes through the vehicle as she releases an uncontrollable bout of laughter. 

He alters his voice, doing his best to create a slight quiver, and to top it off he releases two giant sobs. "Ju-just tell me... is it his big, beautiful, balding head? The way his belly jiggles a little as it hangs over his belt? Just... let me down gently-"

His performance is interrupted as she makes a swipe at his shoulder, pushing him with two hands as she continues to laugh, a beautiful sound to his ears. Her left hand remains grasped to his upper arm as she continues to shake him lightly, as he chuckles along with her. His left hand at the wheel, he uses his right to playfully pry her fingers from his arm, grasping them he directs her hand back to her own side of the car. Placing it in her lap, he holds on for a moment longer than necessary, and he feels her fingers apply a slight pressure as they take a moment to bask in the joy of the feeling of their hands combined. They look one another in the eye, their grins of laughter subsiding to delicate smiles, before he regrettably removes his hand and returns it to the wheel.

"I missed you today." She states, in her perfected matter-of-fact, never one to equivocate tone. He turns to look at her, but her gaze is cast out the window, watching the moonlit street as it passes them by.

"The paperwork," she explains, "it was incredibly boring and I… I found myself actually wishing you were there, annoying me. You know, telling me one of your stupid jokes."

"Okay, one?" he starts, holding up a finger, "My jokes are not _stupid_," unable to resist, she snorts at this, "and two? I missed you too, Bones." He grins at her as she finally looks at him, a twinkle adoring the centers of her eyes, excitement and pleasure at his words.

"And anyway, the day just isn't complete without you correcting me a hundred and sixteen times."

"What! Booth! I don't correct you that much!" Now, he takes his turn to release an almighty snort. "Well okay, I might correct you_ sometimes_, but a hundred and sixteen times? That is hardly a realistic summation-"

"Is to. I counted you once."

"Oh you did not!"

"Did too", he answers, his grin so bright he could light the whole of Washington during an all-night blackout. She shakes her head at him, and he leans over and ruffles her hair, dragging his fingers down through her soft locks and flicking a few strands across her face.

She pokes her tongue at him, as he chuckles at her childlike antics and pulls into the parking lot. They exit the car and make their way to the entrance of the cozy restaurant, side by side, both aware of the closeness of the others body, feeling the ever present tension flow through their veins as both long to touch the other. He always loses, or wins, as he places a hand to her back.

They greet Rosetta with beaming smiles, and she gives them a curious look, wondering what is different about the pair this evening. Though they are always staring at the other with nearly hidden gleams of want, tonight... tonight it is more obvious. Tonight they are at such an ease, as though they have decided to tear down the final sheer wall that blocked the theatrical show of emotion. Tonight... tonight there is not just understanding and a hint of more, tonight the curtains are up and there is an encore of obvious curiosity, desire... and most predominately, tonight there is love.

They arrive at their table and, after she slides in to her booth, he follows, squeezing in next to her and throwing an arm across the back of the chair, his fingertips grazing her cotton covered shoulder and lightly resting in place. She looks at him shyly, coyly, before picking up a menu.

She orders the pizza, he orders the spaghetti. He steals her tomatoes, she steals his garlic bread.

They eat in silence. He leaves his arm resting behind her as he eats. Any difficulties are worth the joy. She lifts her napkin and dabs her mouth. She turns to him, and softly smiles at the spot of sauce that remains on his chin. He looks at her questionably, but she reaches up and grazes the spot, then surprises him as she lifts her finger to his mouth, inviting him to lick it clean. An invitation he does not hesitate in accepting. Eying her, he opens his mouth a fraction, then leans forward and captures her finger, dragging it into the deep cave of his mouth. She gulps as his tongue flicks over he fingertip, and he tastes tomato.

She stares hungrily at his lips as he lessens the pressure around her finger, and she drags it between his lips and back into her own possession.

"You taste good, Bones" he breathes nervously, the first words of the meal.

With a sharp intake she returns her gaze to his and nods, lowering her hand which comes to rest on his thigh. His right hand comes across and envelops it. 

"You ready?" He questions, though he not sure what he's asking.

"Sure." She replies, though she is not sure what she is answering.

The left of her mouth lifts itself into her trademark smirk, as she reaches for her coat. He slides out the booth and she follows, standing and sliding her body out past his. As she pulls on her coat, he follows her out toward the door.

The night air greets them with a force, and she shivers unconsciously, pulling her coat tight around her. As they make their way toward the awaiting vehicle, he reaches up to rub the length of her back, trying to stimulate some warmth. She smiles graciously at him, and he stares at her with unimaginable intensity. Reaching the car, she turns to him, as he reaches around her to open her door. She looks up at him with two bright blue eyes, nearly translucent from the strength of the moonlight, but he can still see every star. 

As he pulls her door open, he offers her a chivalrous bow. "My lady," he remarks, ever the gallant knight. She cant help but laugh, rolling her eyes at his antics. She doesn't move, but remains put, grinning at him.

"What," he asks, "no punch in the gut for being all alpha-male?"

Smirking, she places her hands on her hips as she regards him. "I thought that I'd let you off, but just this once. So don't go telling anybody," she teases.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Cullen finding out and getting the wrong idea. I'd probably getta shot to the forehead if he heard I was movin' in on his girl," he teases back, leaning in closely and placing a hand to either side of her, against the vehicle.

"Well, even though I am not a 'girl' to be possessed, and that ownership of a woman is an archaic perception..." pausing, she raises her chin, and he catches the teasing glint in her eye, "... I think Cullen knows I've always been someone else's girl." Reaching up, she taps a finger lightly to the tip of his nose, her face lit with an amused glow.

If they could bottle up a smile and use it for medicinal purposes, the one that graced his face at that moment could have saved the world. 

"Good to know," he replies, tucking a stray wave of hair behind her ear. Placing his arms on her waist, he applies enough pressure to twirl her toward he seat. As she giggles and clambers into the car, he takes the chance to go with his instincts, and relive a little history, giving her butt a light slap.

"Hey!" she exclaims, grinning at him. "Watch you're hands Tony... I've been known to break wrists, you know.'

"Naah, I reckon I could defend myself, babe. I shot a clown once." He teases, grabbing her seatbelt, directing it across her, clasping it in place. He hears her chuckling into his ear, as he drags his fingertips across her waistline, following the belt material. 

"Twice". she corrects him, and after snorting in response, he can't help but lean in and press a gentle kiss to her hairline. 

"Always have to have the last word..." he mumbles into her hair. When he pulls back he sees her eyes flutter open, and he winks at her before quickly closing the door to avoid her 'Sure do' in reply.

He slides into his seat and starts the car, maneuvering his way out the car park. They are silent again, each one considering the communication occurring between their want and apprehension, their nerves and desire, their mind and heart. 

It begins to rain and they watch the drops come down until, several minutes later, he pulls the car into her building parking lot. He gives her a sly glance, silently asking if she's ready to run. They stare at each other, in a silent 'ready, set', and when she gives him a wink, its 'GO'. They dive for their seatbelts, and he manages to unbuckle his own first. Reaching over, he slips his fingers around her belt just an instant after she manages to release it from its captor, and in the interest of winning, he plunges it back where it belonged, effectively trapping her in place.

"Booth! That's cheating!" she cries, as she hurries to release herself from her seatbelt.

"You snooze, you lose, Bones!" he yells back to her as he jumps from his seat, his feet crashing to the pavement.

"But I wasn't sleeping!" she retaliates, feeling glee as she finally manages to unbuckle her belt.

He waits for her eyes to lock with his before he grins, then releases the loud imitation of a booming snore, the teasing glints in his eyes brighter than every nearby streetlight combined. 

Slamming his door closed, he races around the car, trying to avoid the newly formed puddles adorning the pavement.

But she is quick, and she is out the door and chasing him. Reaching his side, she casts him a mischievous grin then jumps into a puddle, laughing as it splashes over the length of his trousers. 

"Auggh! Right, thats it!"

As she charges for the entrance to the building, neither seems to notice that the rain has let up. He breaks into a sprint, intent on cutting her off before she reaches her goal. Swinging her head around to look at him, her speed is slowed as she becomes momentarily distracted by the shirt now stuck to his chest. It's all he needs to gain the final distance. Shaking herself from her reverie, she suddenly realizes that she will not reach the door before him, and knowing he wont let her inside before he has gotten revenge, she ducks to the left, running between two parked cars and back into the lot.

Exiting the gap, she slips slightly and he uses her fumble to lunge forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and wriggling his fingers to restart her laughter. Her arms come up to cover his as she attempts to pry his fingers from her sides. He tightens his grip, dragging her laughter-weakened body several steps to their right, where a larger puddle has made a home for itself in the pavements pot-hole. Knowing she has not yet realized his direction, he stops and waits for her to steady herself on her feet. 

Composing herself, she takes a moment to marvel how she feels enveloped in his arms, glancing down her gaze dances over their entwined arms. But it is a sight past them that grabs her attention. 

"Booth, no!" She squeals, as she notices the body of water just in front her feet and instinctively tries to push them backward.

As an amused chuckle escapes his throat, he leans down and growls into her ear. "All is fair in love and war, Bones."

He gives her a small shove and lessens his grip round her middle, putting a distance between them, but letting his hands rest on her arms as her feet fall forward in a splash.

The water rises up, coating her boots and the hem of her dress with a wave of moisture. But she doesn't waste a moment to complain, instead retaliates immediately. Reaching up she clasps his hands from her arms and into her own, pulling him forward and into the puddle as she leaps from it. 

Spinning around, she faces him in time to see his face scrunch in anticipation of the additional water. Shaking his head, he opens his eyes, staring directly into hers as his hands instinctively float upward to again rest on her waist. Mere inches apart, she starts to understand the belief of it being possible to see a person's soul through their eyes. In his, at this very moment, she feels she can see the world.

"You're asking for trouble Bones." He states, breathlessly.

"You started it," she teases, her voice becoming low and sultry.

With a dangerous smirk to match his darkening eyes, he responds eagerly. "Well, I suppose I did say that all is fair."

She doesn't miss a beat, boring her eyes into his, she asks the question they both know is waiting on the tip of her tongue.

"In love or war, Booth?"

The question slips from her lips as easily as the rain from the clouds, as a new downpour begins. They stare at one another with pure intensity, his hands not moving from her waist, but his thumbs absentmindedly stroking small circles against her. They remain this way for many moments upon moments, until eventually she looks away, glancing up to the sky.

She stares at the sky for what seems like an eternity. If she believed in God he would think she was praying for his answer, though his mind is still trying to determine exactly what she had asked. 

As she lowers her head back to its normal position, she takes a small step backward and his hands fall from her waist. She looks at him, briefly, an ocean of emotions swirling in her eyes, before moving away and slowly heading in the direction of the building entrance.

It only takes him and instant to register that she has walked away. He bolts from where he stands and chases after her retreating form. As he closes the distance, his right hand makes a grab for her left arm, spinning her to face him. He wraps his left arm around her back, supporting her, as his right hand makes it way to the back of her neck, his fingers in her hair, and he breathes one word before enveloping her lips with his own.

"Love."

She whimpers as his lips press forcefully against her own. She gathers herself together and responds eagerly, one hand moving to the stubble on his cheek, the other wrapping around his back and pulling him closer, as they somewhat mimic one another's stance. She presses her lips flush against his, then lessens their pressure slightly to allow him to seductively graze his lips across hers. 

Together, they groan as they open their mouths to each other, their tongues sweeping over the bridge and plunging into the depth. They tangle together, wrapping around and entwining in an act of pure passion and emotion.

He breaks the connection for only a short moment, leaning down and dancing his lips over her neck. Placing two kisses on each of her cheeks, he murmurs her name then returns to recapture her mouth in another open, passionate display. Their hands move across every inch of each others bodies, as their tongues plunge deeper into their kiss then they would have ever thought possible.

They stand, she falling against him, he holding her in his arms as they remain in the sprinkling rain, continuing the never ending display of kisses, touches, embraces. The darkened evening and cool temperatures become a backdrop to their inspiring, heated display; a backdrop to a powerful connection, where he is not just a man, and she is not just a woman, but where they are the world to one another.

Because every once in awhile it is good to make a change, every once in awhile it is good to make a break in routine. Because every once in awhile two people meet, and there's not just a spark, there's a fire.

* * *

****

**_I'm sure my Booth dreams will be even better if you click that cute little button... come on.. you don't want to deny a girl her hot blooded fantasy man do you? I wouldn't think so... _**

**_Thanks for reading :) _**


End file.
